Forever His
by illusionusa
Summary: Maya was never a selfish person, and knowing Anora would not give up her throne easily, Maya Suggested that Alistair and Anora wed.Though he chose to let him go in the beginning, She later came to realize things are easier said than done...
1. Chapter 1

...."I will lay the last blow upon the Archdemon, Maya just in case this ritual was but a reason for Morrigan to toy with us."

Alistair said as he looked deep into his loves eyes.

Maya responded "Do you trust Morrigan, my love?"

"Of course not." He quickly replied still looking upon her.

She grinned before turning her gaze away from him to the Archdemon,"Well I do..." as the last word slipped from her lips, she shoved Alistair to the ground before quickly charged towards a sword that was mounted within a dead body and violently pulled it from its chest as she continued to charge towards the Archdemon lunged its head towards her, she quickly dodged beneath him,piercing the sword within its throat as she slid.

Alistair was taken by surprise and fell to the ground with her sudden departure before realizing what Maya had intended to do. He quickly made his way towards Maya and the Archdemon. Though his personality was hardened now than heit was before the only thing he managed to say in such a situation was "Maya!You cheat!"

Lelianna and Wynne followed pursuit.

As Maya looked upon the wounded beast, her teeth tightly clinched with anger and fear of what would come if Morrigan was indeed full of it. Though realizing Alistair closing in she raised the sword above her.

It ends now!

Letting out a war cry, she plunged the blade into the Archdemon.

Alistair and the others stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the unknown force.

Maya held tightly upon the sword as she felt an unknown sensation fill her

Morrigan, you lied

Suddenly, flashes of her life appeared before her, she saw a field of flowers she hadn't seen since she was but a child, she could smell them as if it were real,touch them and feel its texture as if she were heard her Mothers voice behind looked farther into the field, and saw her love, Alistair.

This is it, I'm dead.

As if accepting her fate, she began to run towards him, feeling a smile upon her own face then suddenly, darkness.....

"My Lady?..My Lady?...My Lord come quickly, she is coming through." an unfamiliar voice said. Maya let out a slight groan before opening her eyes. "Wha-?Where am I?" she said softly, her voice sounding parched. She looked upon the open door at a servant girl who lead the Arl Eamon into the bed chamber.

"Maya, it is so good to see you have finally come around."Eamon said, his voice sounding concerned yet relieved.

"What happened?" Maya replied, as she sat up in the bed.

"You passed out." Lelianna said as she entered the room. "I am most happy the Maker has spared you. Whatever that was that happened, it was quiet powerful and knocked us all down." without hesitation she ran to the side of the bed and hugged Maya tightly

"Good to see you Lelianna" Maya replied accepting the hug "Where are the others?"

"They are preparing themselves for the wedding."Eamon quickly responded.

"Oh the wedding."Maya said unenthusiastically

The wedding. I completely forgot about that arraignment. Now I wish I remained in my former state

"We have an In-house tailor who fixed something up for you for the wedding if you are well enough to go." the he said

"Oh yes, I have seen the dress, it is a pretty lavender fitted gown made of silks, with gold trimmings and sweet smelling flowers, sure to show off your..assets."Lelianna giggled.

Maya dreaded the thought of going to the wedding. To see the man she loved the most, The man whom also took her purity wed to the Bitch of all Bitches."Um.. I'm not sure I'm up for it."

"Alistair would want you there." Wynne said as she entered."He would be very upset to know that you awoke and decided not to come, knowing you are well enough to dear, it was your idea for this, not his."

Maya hid her face behind her hands and shook her head, "Alright. Alright. But I would like to wear my Armor to the wedding."

"But the gown, its so pretty." Lelianna pleaded.

"I'll wear it at the dinner."Maya said.

"Why not wear it for both?"Wynne asked.

Maya looked down upon the sheets "Because the only time I would ever wear a gown to a wedding is if it were my own."

* * *

As the Priest finished her Chant over the new King and Queen, the Crowed cheered and clapped. Praising the Maker and rejoicing in the union. Alistair waved and glanced upon the cheering crowed until his eyes landed upon his loves who was standing in the rear of the room. She was easy to spot in the room filled with many, for her skin was dark and exotic,her hair was a dark blond, and eyes starry blue. She was also the only Female in her armor, besides for the gave him a comforting smile as she looked upon him, but her heart felt as if it were being ripped away from her .

Anora followed Alistairs' gaze to the Warden in the back, she gave Maya a cold glance which Maya didn't seem to Anora locked her arm around Alistairs "Let us be off husband and prepare for the festival."

As the King and Queen made their way down the Isle, Lelianna grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her off to the side "I bought the Gown Maya, the Dinner is to begin shortly, now go change." The gown was folded and fastned with small thin rope."To a guest room now, so we can fix you up"

"We?" just as Maya responded, Wynne walked up beside Lelianna with a warm smile "Yes dear,'We', Lelianna and can't have the Hero of Fereldon looking any kind of way to this event."

* * *

The dinner was filled with the usual banter of Politics and many Nobles seeking the ear of the was seated not far from Alistair, though at the start of the night she glared blankly at the food upon the table. Mostly deep in thought, she was regretting the proposal she made. Wondering why she didn't persuade the Court to accept her as their Queen and rule by her Loves side, she was a Noble Woman after all.

Alistair looked upon Maya intently, enticed by the way the lavender complimented her skin and the way the fabrics hugged her frame so made his heart pound hard decided to break the barrier of silence Maya had put up. "So Great Hero of Fereldon, tell the noble people how you risked your life to save the king?"

For the second time she looked into his eyes as he addressed her. Seeing his face clearly than she did earlier, his eyes, the strand of hair that lay perfectly upon his forehead, his lips that once kissed hers,He was so handsome and irresistible in his royal clothes, anything he wore could do him no quickly turned her glance away

"Should I leave out the pushing you to your hind quarters, your grace?"

The men and women laughed. She smiled slightly though her eyes remained elsewhere "Your life was of importance your Grace,I did what I had to do for all of Feldoron."

Anora grinned and purposely placed her hands on Alistairs upon the table in clear view, "I am thankful you saved my Husbands life,Grey Warden." The grin upon her face seemed evil and cold. Alistair quickly retracted his hand from hers but it was much for Maya to bear. "Excuse me your Majesties." She slowly rose to her feet, surprisingly so did everyone else, She looked puzzled for a moment before brushing off the event and departed towards the nearest corridor.

She ran down the dark hallway and when she was out of sight of other and leaned up against the furthest stone wall, her hand placed upon her aching heart. Eyelids lightly shut as a tear slowly glided down her soft cheek "Stupid stupid me." She said before a sudden touch made her jump in surprise."Don't say that 're not stupid."A familiar voice filled her ears "Alistair? Is that -What are you doing here?" She gathered herself and stood up straight, chin held high as if all was well.

"I thought I lost you to the you are safe and alive. And to see you again,it just makes me...It makes me relieved." Alistair stated.

"Well, I am Fine."

"You are not and nor am I" he quickly responded to her denial "I love you always, And I can't stand being without you. It makes me sick to my stomach to have Anora at my side and not 't pretend you don't feel the same."

Maya looked upon him with her blue eyes, holding back her feelings but not for long, She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He pulled his beloved closer so that her frame was up against sounds escaped as their tongues massaged one another before he pulled away, bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed them, his eyes broke from hers and he lowered them, as he began to speak. "I know this may seem selfish of me, but I know what I want...."he continued as he looked back upon her eyes once again "I want you...I want us."

Maya looked upon him puzzled "What about Anora?"

"She is nothing and will mean nothing to you, I can't even describe what I'm feeling, how I've been feeling, and to feel you're touch again just-"

Maya placed her index finger upon his lips to shush him "Alistair, no matter how strong I may seem, I am still a woman, and my heart and body will always yearn for you. I belong to you and only can have me as you wish"she smiled before placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"So you agree to be..."Alistair paused as he pulled from her to look into her eyes

"Yours?" she giggled "I always have been."

They resumed to embrace their lips upon each others.

Alistair pushed her firmly upon the stonewall as he explored the feminine figure before him. Eager hands begin to make their way down her bodice to her thighs, fingers gently pulling up the fabrics of her skirt until he felt her bare skin. His hands continued to travel towards her inner thigh , feeling the warmth of her sex as he ventured near it.

Maya moaned as she welcomed his touch as it sent a vibrant chill through her body "Take me now Alistair.." she gazed upon him with lust filled eyes."I beg you to have your way with me, now."

The echos of the nobles in the grand hall filled the dark lit hallway where they were.

I don't care where we are, I don't care if I am to be known as the Kings matters not for I love him he does me

Alistair heard her plea and not log after begin to undo the lower half of his garments, exposing his arousal lifted the gown to her waistline. With her back firmly against the stone wall, he lifted her to meet his erection and entered her swiftly, prolonged sounds escaped Maya's lips as he roughly dipped in and out of her wet clawed her fingertips upon his back, saying his name repeatedly as he continued to have his way with her, his masculine lips sucked and nibbled upon her bare neck,leaving his love marks upon her, Her voice filled with ecstasy as she repeated his name with each long thrust. Her wet sex was molded to no one but him, it had been a while so she was as tight as she had been the night they first made love.

As Alistair continued, he looked upon his lovers face, seeing that she too was filled with great pleasure, and that he was causing it,"My dear , sweet Maya." He whispered as the wet walls of her heat hugged his hardened shaft firmly, He couldn't hold for long and released himself deep within her.

For a moment they remained pressed upon the wall, heavily breathing. Alistair looked upon Maya and smiled. He kissed her lips gently before pulling out from within her.

A slight moan escaped her as he pulled away before returning the smile "Perhaps we should head back. I am sure many are wondering where the King is." She said, brushing as much of the love made wrinkles from her gown as she could.

"I love you Maya. More than anything."Alistair replied.

"And I, you."

They kissed once more like they did the night before the battle, it was deep, long and beautiful, as if it would be their last. Though it was long from being their last kiss.

Alistair returned to the Queens side, It seemed no one else seemed to mind his absence except for Anora, who's eyes glared at kept his eyes forward and brushed off the coldness she gave him "Where have you been, Husband?" Anora asked

"I've been away from the the table, wife."

Anora rolled her eyes, unsatisfied with his answer. She looked across the way noticing that Maya's place had been empty for some time as eyes quickly looked upon the corridor that Alistar had returned from only to see Maya walk out from the shadows with a pleased look upon her face.

Alistair and Maya exchanged glances for a moment before she made her way to the other side of the room to where Lelianna and Wynne were standing.

"My, my, aren't we a bit satisfied now."Wynne said with a smile.

"Oh..huh?" Maya responded, still replaying the recent encounter.

"Oh could you make it any more obvious? You and Alistair? I saw him leave the table not long after you seemed quite concerned."

"He was, we spoke. I am much better now."

"I'm sure that is not all you did. You have that glow about you. Its that same glow you had through out our travels when you and Alistair....."Leilianna commented before Wynne stopped her.

"Their is a time and Place for talk like that Leilianna."Wynne replied.

As the three women continued to chatter, a soft kiss upon Maya's Neck sent a chill through her spine

Alistair?Are you mad? In front of all these people?

"Good evening beautiful Lady." the voice of Zevran whispered to her before a flicker of his wet tongue graced her earlobe.

"Zevran! you little sneak." Maya replied, she lightly punched the handsome Elf on his side before greeting him with a hug "You shouldn't do things like that.

Zevran crossed his arms before him and grinned. He looked much handsome and cleaner than he did during their travels. His hair lay upon his shoulders so perfectly, his smile was alluring. Maya did have a thing for Zevran for a time, but she merely thought if it as an infatuation for a deadly bad boy and brushed it they harmlessly flirted for a time, it came to an end shortly after Maya and Alistair became serious "My sincere apologize,Lady. It does seem that someone has already beaten me to marking such a beautiful neck though." he chucked wildly as Maya quickly cupped her neck, unaware of the Love traces Alistair had left behind.

"Oh I did not see such marks!" Leilianna quickly removed Maya's hand to view the marks for herself "Oh my! Being able to see these marks upon your skin, it must have been very passionate."

"Oh there is more it seems," Zevran said, his arms still crossed though he leaned back looking upon her hind quarters and her bare back as he continued to be amused by it all "It seems the stone walls were not good to you, or perhaps it was Alistair who wasn't."

Leilianna looked herself and laughed"Very passionate indeed."

Wynne sighed and shook her head though a smile was still present

* * *

The chatter continued at the table as those around him asked for favors or stated whet they thought would be a good Idea for Ferelden. But Alistair couldn't concentrate. His eyes followed where ever she walked. How she greeted the others, the way she held the goblet between her fingertips, The way she brought the goblet to her mouth and licked the remain-dent liquids from her lips. How her skin was so beautiful and all the little details about her that kept his mind occupied.

He watched as Maya and his old companions giggled in the corner of the room though he was not pleased to see Zevrans lips touch the spot that he did not long before.

Did she welcome his touch?She did. Perhaps she thought it was me. Does she think of me now I wonder.

It was as if she heard his thoughts, for her eyes quickly looked upon the newly crowned King. Parting her lips slightly as fingertips traced them, reliving the kiss they shared.

_By the Maker, I want to touch your beauty again_

"Husband, I am going to my chamber to prepare for this eve."Anora said, interrupting his fantasies

He let out a sigh and Nobles rose to their feet and the music paused for a moment as the Queen departed the Great Hall.

Alistair smiled, relieved.

_It is about time she left_.

"If you all will excuse me, I feel like dancing."

He removed himself from the Table and walked along the side of the room, not interrupting the dancing that was going on, Nodding and greeting those along the way until he finally reached his beloved.

"Why hello again,Hero of Fereldon." he smiled

Maya acknowledged him "Greetings my King. One would hope the King would not mind addresing me as Maya, as you have before."

"Very well then, Maya. I only come to ask you for a dance. If it is alright with your companions."

"Of course Alistair, I mean, your highness" Lelianna corrected herself and giggled.

Alistair offered his hand and Maya passed her goblet of wine to Wynne before accepting.

The dance was a formal one, though they had their moments of closeness, Alistair captured every moment of her movements and her fragrance. Each time they came close, they exchanged words of love only they could hear. Though the people did not notice anything out of the norm between them. To the people of the court, they viewed them as two old Friends sharing a dance, but Between Alistair and Maya, it was as close as they could get to showing their love for one another in front of everyone. But everyone did notice how Alistair seemed happier in her presence.

As many of the guest retired to their rooms, Alistair had only little time left with his dearest. Though their time had to be shared with Wynne, Lelianna and Zevran.

"Your smell wonderful, Maya. What flower is that?" Alistair complimented.

"I'm not sure, It was made in Arl Eamons castle."

"Ah no wonder I remember the smell, the beautiful flowers nearby."

"I have a bottle of it here Alistair" Lelianna hand him a small corked bottle of liquid with the petals inside "I'm sure you may need this later."

"Later..." Maya groaned remembering it was Alistairs wedding night.

Zevron went to her comfort, placing his hand lightly upon the small of her back,"I will be here to comfort you in your time of...need,Lady Maya."

"I'm sure she won't be needing anything from you, Zevron." Alistair plulled Maya slightly away from Zevrons touch.

"Sheesh, don't be so touchy King Alistar, I was only comforting her."Zevron placed his hands behind him amused at Alistairs jealousy."Besides Maya, you deserve to have your own things and not have to share them with others." he chuckled as he caught a look at Alistairs face. "Priceless." he replied.

"Well I must be off for the Evening. Long day ahead of me. Goodnight to you all." eyes looking upon Maya lovingly before he leaned towards her ear, "Good night my will be the only one who crosses my thoughts." He turned and with guards not far behind him, Disappeared within the halls.

"Well I should be going all before it becomes too dark to travel." Maya spoke.

Lelianna looked upon her shocked. "You're not staying within these walls tonight? We all have our rooms reserved."

"Then I guess I will be staying." Maya sighed heavily

Zevron Hinted"You could always come to my room, though for some reason it is on the same level as the Servants.I'm assuming Alistair doesn't like me much."

"I think We should enjoy some time to ourselves, Zevron." Wynne looked to Zevron then to the others, "Goodnight. I must rest up myself."

Later that night,All was silent, the halls were filled with echoes of the flickering candles and the quiet moans coming from the Royal Bed chambers.

All the candles but two remained lit, the ones furthest from the bed, the window remained opened letting a cool breeze flow to calm the aroma of sex in the air. Anora lay upon her back, as Alistar preformed his duty as her husband. His head was buried deep into her neck, as he concentrated hard, to keep in the right mindset. .Though the Perfume Leilianna had given him did come in handy for he placed some upon his nose and Anoras' it was still a challenge, It wasn't her beneath him but the daughter of the man whom killed his moans sounded worse than screaming cats. They sounded nothing like Maya's, angelic, innocent, arousing

_Maya_

He thought as she flowed into his mind, recalling the woman he had before his wife on the night of the wedding, How she begged him to take her right there in the dark Hallway and how he heard her plea and had his way with her passionate kiss, her fingertips digging within his royal garments as he thrust into her warm wet....

"Ahhh..."

His masculine moan escaped him as he felt himself climax within soon as he finished he rolled onto his back. Anora making her first move, went to cuddle up against her husband but was roughly pushed off to the quickly gathered the sheet to cover her naked body, watching as Alistair put on his clothes.

"Where are you going,Husband?" She asked in a firm tone, sitting up on the bed.

"Away from you of course,wife" he replied. and without another word he was out of the room and shut the door to wash her scent off him.

As he walked through the halls he remembered a secret passage leading to a grand bedchamber. Though the Queens quarters was to be shared , he refused to sleep anywhere near that went to a banner covered wall and pushed a loose stone inward "Ah here it is." he said, looking about the desolate hallway before he opened the passageway and closed it behind him. Small torches lite the way through a long narrow hallway with twist and turns till finally he reached the end.

_I hope their isn't a guest in here._

Quietly he opened up the passage way and walked eyes started to adjust to the dark lit room

_Someones here._

He quickly turned to exit when he smelled the familiar sent. The flowers he had smelled on Maya turned around having to see who indeed rested here. As he went around the room towards the bed, the moonlight shined down upon the angelic familiar face that he had come to know and love.

"Maya..." he whispered.

She lay there sleeping, The tress of hair falling loosely upon the pillow breathing was peaceful as she watched her, remembering their first time they made love at camp, how he watched her sleep. The words he spoke "This is how an angel looks as it sleeps." he whispered. Maya suddenly moved to scratch her nose and adjusted noticed something in her hand.

_What is she holding._

He carefully removed the object from her soft fragile hands.

By the Maker, can it be?

What he took from her hand was a rose, an old dead rose.

She kept it..She kept the rose I had given her so long ago.

He turned his attention to look down on the sleeping beauty."Why, Maya. Why did you not choose to be my Queen."brushing his hand lightly upon her forehead. He placed the delicate flower upon the dresser top and locked all the doors, to be sure no intruders would come. He carefully lay next to her, his eyes still fixed upon her face lit by the moon, placing her head upon his chest to cuddle her, she whispered out loud "Alistair..." her whispers then trailed off...

"My dearest Maya, how I love you so." kissing her once more, he then fell asleep with her in his arms, as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight must be perfection_

Maya thought , fixing the table fixtures in her room in the sweet smelling cream and fruits aligned perfectly in the middle of the table next to the lit candles.

It had been many months since Alistair had married Anora but within that time, Alistair had spent more time with Maya than his wife. Finding every excuse in the book to travel alongside her like the old days before his time as King.

Tonight, like many of the other nights was always special. Alistair would excuse himself from dining with Anora in the evenings to go and eat in Mayas' night would always end with Maya in Alistairs arms.

_I'm missing Peaches_

Maya huffed and begin to fasten her armor upon her body made her way to the door, Turned to look at her setup once more, then headed out towards the Cooking on her way she passed by Anora.

As usual. Anora was with her Lady in waiting, nervously playing with her fingertips. Here eyes met with Maya with a sharp glare. "Good Evening, Grey Warden."she said coldly.

"Anora." Maya nodded once and continued on her way, not really giving any thought to the Queen.

"Rude as usual." Anora said before continuing her walk.

Maya went past the meeting chambers where she heard her beloveds voice. She stopped to listen in being sure not to interrupt or hint Alistair that she was there. She smiled seeing that Alistair was taking matters into his own hands and governing, something that Anora did not want but now, had no choice in the matter. He stood their reciting rules and regulations in his Kingly armor.

_Thats my Alistair_

She smiled before she quietly closed the door and headed to the cooking area.

It was as if it were ment to be, Their was a bowl of Peaces sitting on the counter, uncut. Maya looked around "Are these being used?" She asked

"No my Lady, they were to be sent to your room. Kings orders."

Maya nodded and smiled.

I wonder if he knows I am up to no matter

Maya grabbed the bowl and knife and made her way back to the room.

* * *

She closed the door behind her, placed the bowl on top the table and unfastened her armor placing it neatly upon the stand. She went over to the fresh tub of water in the corner of the room , removed her under clothes and begin to bathe in the flower steamy warm water droplets trailed down her dark skin,as she brought the soaked sponge to it. Once she finished her bath, she stepped out of the tub in the nude and gathered a warm cloth to dry off. Her peaceful mood was abruptly interrupted when she heard a voice from withing the shadows of her bed .

"Such beauty, going to waste."

"Who is there!" Maya quickly reached for her sword, covering as much as she could with the small out or so help me........"

"Calm down Maya, it is only I" a hand reached out of the shadows and lit a candle on the nightstand next to the bed. It was lay there upright upon her quilted sheets, his hair loosely falling to his wore a white unbutton shirt that exposed his toned bronze slide off the bed and rose to his feet, and walked towards her slowly.

"Zevran?!?You were watching me bathe?You have some nerve."Maya Replied

"It wouldn't be the first time" he laughed, though it was cut short when the tip of Mayas' blade was near his throat.

"Out!Now!"

"Wait, I only wished to speak with you Maya, but you seemed in such a hurry to bathe, I didn't want to disturb you."He replied

Maya jabbed her sword forward jut a bit to put more fear in him "Turn around if you know whats good for you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." he replied and swiftly turned his back to her.

With eyes still focused on him, she dropped the small cloth from her body, and reached for a white silk robe to tied a lace around her waist to keep her nakedness covered from Zevrens' eyes "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"Maya asked, placing the sword down upon the table and warping her arms about her torso. Her expression gave away at how upset she was."And please spare my the Smooth talk and get to the point, I'm expecting someone.

"Who?Alistair I take it?" He quickly responded. Placing his hands behind him, right hand grasping his left wrist firmly. His eyes locked onto hers, Maya could tell that their was something different about him but couldn't really put a finger on it.

"Its really none of your business, but yes, I'm expecting Alistair."

Zevran sighed softly, releasing the grasp of his wrist and letting his arms fall loosely to their sides "Maya, I don't like it."

Maya looked at him surprised "You don't like what?"

"This relationship you and Alistair have. You, are a the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen many. And Braver than most people I have ever met in my lifetime. You deserve something more. Someone who will put you first."

"And Alistair doesn't?" She snapped back.

"Maya do you really enjoy laying with a man who has laid with his wife not moments before you?" He paced towards her.

Maya quickly turned away from him to hid her current feelings. It was true, It did hurt her indeed. She

knew well that their was a good chance when Alistair entered her chambers, it was most likely after laying with she knew their was no emotional ties between Anora and Alistair, it still hurt.

"I'm a grown woman, Zevran. I do appreciate your concern. But I did know what I was getting myself into. I've risked a lot for Fereldon.I only wished to keep the man I fell in love with, even if that means-"

"Giving up your dignity?"Zevren added. "I know you love Alistair dearly, and to be honest I don't see I know the woman I fell in love with is still within you somewhere. She would never allow herself to be second rate to some Overrated Queen, which by the way does not wear any small clothes under those gowns of hers." Puts his hands up as if to brush off the memory "Don't ask me how I know that."

" said love?" Maya perked a bit. It was the first time she heard Zevran mention love or even love someone "You love me?"

Zevran crossed his arms and grinned "I said 'the woman I fell in love with is inside you...'re not that woman sooo...no, I don't love you."

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed at him, somewhat unsatisfied with his grin from Zevrans face vanished and became a neutral expression as he paced towards Maya, placing his hand upon her cheek light from the fire place danced wildly upon his skin,

What is he doing? And why am I not pulling away from him?

He stepped in closer. She could feel the warmth of his body now. He looked upon her with caring way the Flames of the fire lit his skin made the situation more tempting As his eyes locked upon hers he spoke sensually "I only ask for a taste, Lady Maya...Perhaps I can see why he would ask such a thing from a beauty like you." and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

The way he's looking at me.. its the same way Alistair does....Holy Maker Stop this.

Just then a loud knock was heard from the door.

Maya jumped, surprised, while Zevran hesitantly pulled away.

"Whos' There?"Maya asked, Still looking at Zevran, though her expression remained confused.

"Its me, my Dear."Alistair said through the door.

Maya looked At t he door then to Zevran "Come in, my love." she walked towards the door.

Zevran placed a hand upon his hip,the other hand he scratched the back of his ear as if distraught."Awkward."he said in a low tone, as Alistair walked in.

Allistair didn't know what to make of Maya in a silk robe and Zevran with an unbutton shirt."Is there...something I need to know about."

"No Alistair, Zevran was just leaving."Maya smiled "Its not what it looks like, trust me."

"And if it were, you not one to talk, Alistair."Zevran snapped, his head slightly turned towards the couple"Send my regards to your wife."He reached for a peach on the table and headed out the door.

"What was that all about?"Alistair said as the door slammed behind him. He found a place by the fire and sat on the armed out a sigh of relief."Or do I even want to know?"

Maya, played with the peaches in the bowel, the recent incident replayed in her mind she smiled a bit. "Zevran is just worried about me."

"Worried?" Alistair replied "Perhaps I've forgotten much since I became king but didn't he want to kill you at one point?"

Maya laughed softly grabbing the bowl of peaches and cream and brought them to Alistair "How could I forget?"

Alistair grabbed the bowl, Maya went to his side and massaged his shoulders a bit.

"I miss those times. I was really dominate then. I still am actually." Maya said

"Oh really? I beg to differ." Alistair said with a grin.

Maya laughed"Hmm? I do sense a challenge,No?"

Alistair turned to look upon her with a cocky smile "Maybe."

They both stared fiercely at each other and withing seconds stood before one another, devilish grins painted both their removed his top, baring his muscular chest, A small gentle touch caressed his skin, Was Maya's touch of course , She took a breath and smile, for she knew what was to come.

Alistair Made the first move, Pulling Maya forcefully towards him by her small wasted no time to show him how dominant she could finger tips grasp the sides of his cheeks ,pulling him down to her soft luscious lips. Their kiss was rough but sensual when needed to be, Alistair sucked and tugged at her lips with his, Maya followed his motions a bit then pulled away, her fingertips grasped his cheek, Pushing him a bit further away from her, suddenly their was a loud smack, her fingertips collided with the side of Alistairs face.

His face move in the direction the slap headed, then placing his own fingertips on the slightly stinging spot."That hurt." he chuckled before placing his hand upon her neck swiftly, bringing his petite lover closer to him," but I think I might win this challenge" He pulled her,roughly, to the soft furs beneath them, his hands still had a hold on her neck.

Alistair had never been rough with her, he was always gentle, and most of the time she was leading, mainly because she wanted to, but tonight she had a feeling Alistair would lead. So far, she was enjoying where things were going.

Alistair removed his hands from her neck, and commanded Maya to undo his pants, she did he was free of the clothing that restricted his manhood, her grasped the back of her hair firmly and lay her down upon the furs, with his free hand, prying apart her thighs, exposing her aroused heat.

"You will beg me to take you." he said firmly "and only then will you feel me." a smirk appeared upon his handsome face. Mayas' reached for a braid on her hair, and fondled it with a giggle "Let the games begin."

Easy enough to say, Maya had underestimated Alistair. Forgetting about the Kings new found confidence and hardened personality, He wasn't the same Alistair she met long knew Mayas' body like the back of his hand, he longed to be deep inside his love, but he wanted to hear her beg, no interruptions, and he was willing to take as long as he needed.

Alistair jerked her head back, and begin to nibble softly on her neck, randomly, his tongue would dance upon the spot of her neck that made her tremble with delight.

Maya moaned then giggled "You tease."

_She's not going to last long._

Alistair thought, smiling to was time to take it up a notch, shifting to where his eyes met hers, He took his index finger and caressed her lips, then slowly trailed down to her belly, stopping at the top of her inserting his fingertips within the folds, gently he began to wiggle his finger in a circular motion upon her spot.

Mayas' legs willingly parted wider, inviting the touch more and cocky grin that once graced her face was no more, the warm sensations traveling through her limbs, filling her with wanting to reached down, placing her hand upon his, guiding the motion of his hands, so firm yet gentle upon her sex.

Alistair moved her hand away, "Beg..."

Maya shook her head defiantly, holding back as best she could.

"Beg for it now!" he demanded. His other hand that kept a hold of her hair, tugged harder as he motioned his finger faster upon her sex, She was more and more aroused.

"Please...." she said in a lustful whisper,succumbing to his teasing "I beg of you, my love,my dear Alistair."

"Good girl." Aiistair whispered in her ear, as he slowly pulled his hand away from her."That wasn't so hard now was it?" he grinned slyly before taking his place between her parted stroked his hardened sex a bit and slowly guided it between her folds, easing his way inside her.

Maya moaned blissfully, lifting her pelvis to meet his thrust in a rhythmic motion, as Alistairs tongue explored the flesh of her neck. The exhilaration of the moment caught up with them both.

Was Maya who begged to release, and she did felt the warm force she released inside, upon his sex, Her moans flowed through his ear like sweet poetry. He lay flat upon her, placing his arms underneath the pits of her, securing his hand upon her shoulders, It was his time to release, and she would feel him fully.

With eyes rolled upward and his mouth making an 'oh' shape, his thrust within her became much more deeper and harder.

"Alistair!"Maya moaned loudly.

The guards who stood not to far from the corridor where their bedchamber was, snickered, knowingly of what went on behind the doors.

She dug her nails deep within the flesh of his grunted, arched upward looking down at Maya. He then placed a firm grip upon her neck, squeezing, not to hard,and with a long hard thrust, released his seed deep within her sex before falling on top of her, exhausted.

For a while they lay their in sounds of their heavy breathing and the crackling of the open fire was all that either of them could her.

Alistair rolled off to the side of Maya and looked at her..."Well that was...interesting."Maya stated.

Alistair looked over to his beloved concerned "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Hurt me? I've fought darkspawn, Slay the Arcehemon, walked through fire, naked and you think a little tugging or choking will hurt me?" Maya said with a laugh.

"I just wasn't sure how you felt about it. If you enjoyed yourself or not." Alistair replied.

Maya turned towards Alistair on her side, placing her elbow on the ground, head rested on her hand "A Lady never tells."She giggled."But if you must know..." she paused then continued "I love the way you dominated me."

"Oh? Then I should do it more often."Alistair laughed. He sat up looking at the table for the bowl of fruit. He grabbed the bowl and brought it before him "How about we indulge on some peaches."

Maya laughed "You know cream and any fruit usually leads to other things."

"I'm exhausted but if it leads to anything else, so be it."

* * *

Anora stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair when her lady in waiting entered the room.

"Where is he?"Anora asked the servant.

"With Mistress Maya, M'Lady."the Servant replied.

Anora threw the brush on the table . "This won't do. I need to be rid of the Whore once and for all. Alistair is my husband now. He belongs to I will do all that I can to see that this is so."


	3. Chapter 3

_I am Sooo bored_

Maya thought as she sat before a mass of Nobel men Addressing the defenses of Fereldon. She wondered why she even had to sit at this meeting when she should be else lightly patted her lips as she let out a soft yawn of boredom.

I should be helping rebuild and train the Grey Wardens not sitting here listening to these old men bicker.

Alistair and Anora had been away from the capital for a while, Maya Had not seen her love for over a month For she was busy away from Fereldon fighting smarter darkspawn. Though she knew how to keep her composure, to be without him made her feel incomplete and sick to her stomach.

"We will have to cut the meeting short, it seems the King and Queen are back."

Maya perked up Hearing the statement."Why cancel it?" she added. "Let us finish this so that we need not be summon here of us may have other things that need attending to."

The Nobels nodded in agreement and for another hour they remained until all was settled. As the heavy wooden door opened, the nobles exited in masses, laughing heartily and happy about the decision. Maya was the last to leave, gathering her maps and documents, and also thinking about weather or not she should make an appearance to Alistair. Though she didn't want to make it seem too obvious that she missed him so.

"Still here?"a familiar voice said behind her.

She knew it was Alistair but remained calm, their was no telling if others were around.

"Yes." placing the documents neatly before her, she then turned around and with slow paces walked towards him.

With a smile upon his face he leaned backward, informing the guards to allow no one to enter before closing the door and doing the same. Eventually they were within each others arms though their plate armor did them no justice for this moment, it was bulky and made much noises.

"Perhaps I should have worn a Noble womans gown?" Maya stated with a soft chuckle.

"And make things easier for me? No way, i like the challenge." Alistair said jokingly before kissing his love upon the lips."Perhaps I could meet you in the Eastern Bed Chamber?" he said with a sly grin.

"That seems like a good Idea my King. Perhaps I should be on my way?"Maya replied.

Alistair leaned in for one more kiss before releasing his love from his grasp."Yes. You do that and I will see you shortly." Not long after he let go he left the wasted no time and quickly gathered the papers and documents and went running out of he room towards the Eastern Bed Chamber. A sound trail of clanking armor was all anyone could hear throughout the castle.

Not long after, she was in the Eastern Bed Chamber. It was a room reserved for no one but her by order of the King. The room was bigger than the royal Bed Chambers though it did have a Meeting space and table.

Maya locked the door behind her and begin to unfasten the plate armor from her body. Letting the cold metal hit the ground, she sighed deeply once it was removed and placed her hands lightly upon her lips then her forehead feeling a bit lightheaded and nauseous.

I should remember to eat something before attempting to remove such a heavy things all on my own.

she remembered she hadn't eaten anything all day, let alone have a she lay across the bed and felt something unnatural. She looked to see what was beneath her and smiled brightly. There upon the bed lay a Dark Royal blue gown fit for a Queen.

Alistair and his gifts....

Right next to the dress lay a note that read: I cannot wait to see you in t his gown this eve. You will stand out from all the others so that I may see your face."

"Hmmm.. rather odd thing" she said with a shrug before bringing the gown up to her own figure "But who am I to question a gift from my love?"

She bathed well and placed some sweet smelling perfume upon her skin before dressing up. Once done she left the room and was greeted by a servant girl."Where are we going?" she asked

"The Dining Hall M'Lady." The servant girl replied.

Maya nodded and was escorted to a chair right next to where Alistar would sit for the Feast. She was filled with happiness but did not show it before the other nobles. Though many stared at her in awe and gave her complements untill finally the King and Queen arrived. All stood as the Royal couple made their way to their smiled as he neared his love,"Good evening Grey Warded." he said with a grin before turning to the guest at the table "Good evening to you all, you may be seated."

Once all were seated, the feast began.

She looks beautiful as always, my Maya. I only wish to have her in my arms again soon.

Alistair thought as his eyes locked upon his lovers.

The glances and footsie play beneath the table had begun between Alistair and Maya.

Anora glared at the two before she smiled and tapped the glass before her "I have an Announcement to make." she rose to her foot "If my husband would Allow?" she turned to her King, though for a moment Alistair had his eyes on his love, which was swiftly interrupted when she kicked him "Anora wishes your attention,"Maya whispered

"Huh?Oh , yes wife, carry...on." he smiled though unaware of what was to come,secretly holding Mayas' hand beneath the table

"Good." Anora continued "Great people of Fereldon it brings great joy to us both to let the people know that I am carrying the Kings child, your Future King of Fereldon."

_What!_

Maya released Alistairs' hand and looked at Anora, who's expression seemed ' eyes turned to Maya with an evil grin. And lowered her voice so that only Maya and Alistair could hear"Your face, dear Maya, looks oh so wonderful with that gift to should feel honored though, I wore it the night our child was conceived."

Mayas' eyes widened as she looked down upon the fabrics upon her body, she was oh so tempted to rip them off and choke the expecting Queen with the torn rags.

That evil Bitch! The Curr!"

Alistair seemed as surprised about the news as Maya did, his eyes were fixed upon the belly of his wife, where his seed was he seemed to fill with anger hearing the words Anora spoke. He didn't remember the dress at all, he hardly payed any notice to what Anora ever wore.

Maya rose out of her seat and excused herself quickly before others could see her eyes filled with tears

That Bitch! This gown.....Ugh!"

Maya hadn't even gotten to her quarters fully before she started tearing the fabrics away from her wanted no part of that gown on mind began to take hold as she envisioned Alistair and Anora.

Alistair...my Alistair and Anora...Did he enjoy it I wonder. To feel her warmth as he did me.....Oh..What am I thinking. i knew this was happening, it is his duty as King to produce an heir with Anora but why does it hurt me so....

She placed her hands upon her aching heart. She began to feel nauseous again but this time it overcome her, she placed her head out the window and then, their was a knock on the door, Maya was not hesitant to open for she thought it would be Alistair, instead it was Anora.

"I see my husbands whore did not take the news well."Anora looked upon the ground and saw the tattered dress "Now why would you damage a gift like that."

"What do you want from me, Anora."Maya asked "I sacrifice all that I had left by giving the only man I ever loved to Ferelden and instead of marrying him which I could have, I spared your life and let you keep your throne by Marrying you pregnancy was to come, I know, it was needed, but how you planed it, maliciously its as if you wanted to pour salt on my open wounds."

"All I wish is for you, My husbands whore, to be is the King of Ferelden, and my Husband and father of our unborn child. Your presence here might cause a miscarriage ."Anora replied. "Do you want the death of our child on your hands?" She looked at Maya gazed upon Anora with a distraught look, feeling the pain it would cause her to have anything to do with endangering an innocent life by her selfishness.

"I thought so. You know what you must do." without warning, Anora exited the room.

* * *

Three hours had passed, the feast had and Anora Rose to their feet and Made their way out of the dining areal to the Halls. Alistair was not pleased with the look upon Anoras' Face.

"So you are with child."Alistair stated, his eyes looking forward.

"Yes, Husband."Anora said with a slight grin.

"Good.I no longer need to lay with you then. Good night."

"So you lay with your whore then?"Anora retaliated.

Alistair stopped in his tracks and quickly grabbed Anora violently by her arm and slammed her against the wall "Call her that again and I will end your life." he said fiercely. slapping his hand upon the wall next to Anoras' face. "The stunt you pulled before me will be your first and last, is that understood?"

Anora slightly flinched and whispered her reply."Yes, husband."

As her words were spoken, Alistair released his grip and stormed off to Mayas' room.

Anora walked a few paces, a hand placed on her belly and a smile on her face, she knew Alistair would not find what he sought in the Eastern chambers.

Alistair knocked once upon the door "Maya...Maya" no answer. He knocked double time, this time, harder "Maya!" still nothing, her opened the door wide and stepped in the room, Maya was no where to be found, he searched high and low, called out to her, but still no answer. He sat upon the quilted bed, smelling her scent, for the first time he felt he truly lost the one her loved, his heart burned with sadness. Placing his hands upon his chest, he slowly leaned over, placing his head upon his lovers pillow top "Maya....I love you..." he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Alistair walked down the castle halls, head held high in his most noble wind blew strong through white colored sheets that hung over the many windows, was like walking though his Royal robes and Crown he made his way to the living quarters,you could hear the giggles of small , at the living quarters, were three children, sitting upon the fur covered floor, playing with their of the children ran up to Alistair with open arms , "Father,your Back!" Was a girl with strawberry blond curly hair, and a glittering golden dress. She looked just like her father.

"Ah there's my little angel"Alistair. Replied as he quickly picked her up and held her in his seemed so happy, unlike any time before. "Pray tell, where is your Mother?"He asked his daughter.

"Mother is by the fire."

Alistair looked over to the fire, their sitting on a cushion was a woman with long braided dark blond hair down her back, in a beautiful white gown with yellow back was towards him,"I'm back my beautiful Queen."Alistair said as he put the little girl down and reached for the woman's ' hand.

"Dear husband, I am glad you have returned, I was so worried." the woman said. Her voice sounded so familiar.

The lady reached for his hand and turned towards Alistair."I thank the Maker everyday for blessing me with such have made me a happy man, my love."Alistair Kissed her lips. As he pulled away the womans face was in full view. It was Maya.

"I love you Alistair. And look," Maya slightly backed away and placed Alistairs hand upon her belly. "I am with child again my love."

Alistair smiled and picked the expecting mother up, twirling around as they held each other."You never cease to amaze me, love."Alistair said, before kissing her deeply.

He pulled away from her lips, the woman was no longer Maya, but Anora. "Yes my dear Alistair, and only I can give you this happiness which your whore could not."

Both Alistair and Anora laughed, and laughed. Their laughter grew louder and both turned to Maya who was smaller then both of them.

Alistair and Anora both paced forward towards her, Maya slowly backed up to the wall, which suddenly crumbled behind her, revealing a void of couple got closer and closer.

"No!...No!please stop this!" Maya pleaded, placing her hands over her ears but it did not help.

Anora reached forward and Pushed Maya off the edge into the void.

"No........" Maya screamed as she fell what seem ages down a dark cold hole.

"No!" Maya woke in a cold morning sun had swept across Fereldon, it was time for her to prepare to travel to the Grey Warden Command center."It was but a dream." Maya sighed, shifting herself to the side of the bed.

"Bad dream?" Zevran said, sitting by the window sill, letting the suns rays hit him.

Maya nodded and Stood on her feet "Yes, you could say that."She placed her boots upon her feet "Is my horse ready for travel?"

"Yes, and I am coming with you." He hopped off the sill and approached her "Don't bother telling me no, I won't listen to you. I figure you might need the help."

"I won't deny your help is coming to. Would be nice to travel with everyone again like we used to...but.."Maya sighed, before quickly smiling slightly, though it was hard to"Life goes on."

Zevran nodded "Things will be okay Maya, I assure you. Now lets be off before things become serious you do something you may regret later."

Maya and Zevran made their way to at the gates of Denarim where Lelianna was looked back once at the castle towards the window that was her could hear the chimes and bells ringing from the was getting around about the Queens current state.

"You will make a great father Alistair."Maya spoke, turning to the others. "Okay then, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

A month and a half went by, Maya had been living at the Grey Warden Headquarters. Alistair had been by once, but Maya saw to it that she was nowhere around. She was purposely avoiding Alistair at all knew the mere sight of him would bring her to tears.

The Headquarters didn't take long for Maya to adjust to. Anything that got her mind off Alistair was always good in her book. From the Training to the tactics and scribes, She seemed to immerse herself into the tasks before when nightfall came, and things were quiet and peaceful, she had no choice but to think about it wasn't just the thought of never seeing her Love again, but the fact that she could never give him a their was any man she would bear a child for, it would be Alistair.

But that all came to an end when Alistair informed her because of this, she, out of selflessness, had Alistair marry Anora, to give him that chance to bring a child into the world.

Maya lay upon the fabrics of her bed and placed her hands upon her belly

Oh Alistair, how I wish I could be by your side, not as your Mistress, but as your be the Mother of your children. But the odds are against me because of the taint......Do you think of me now, I wonder.

She thought, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Morning came across the lands, Maya woke hours early to ready herself. She had to stop by the armor smith to be fitted for new The stress and over eating, she had gained a few pounds.

After visiting the armorsmith and placing on her new armor, she headed to the entrance of the training grounds to meet with the new was by her side ,as he was in every orientation.

Maya was happy to see many people wanting to rebuild the order, but the risk they took did not make her feel at young men and women would gazed upon her eagerly, hanging on her every word as she didn't' help that she was beautiful, but recently she had a glow about noticed it but didn't comment on it till now.

"Is everything alright with you Maya?Found a new love perhaps?"

Maya stopped walking and turned her attention to him with a frowned expression."Why would you say that Zevran. Its too soon for a comment like that."

"I didn't mean it in that way, its just you seem...different." Zevran shrugged. "Perhaps its nothing. Maybe I am seeing things."

"Perhaps that is now, lets not make these recruits wait."Maya said with a slight smile.

She stepped out the door to greet them all in her silver coated armor. Her hair, now long and thick, rested down her back.

"Welcome prospects to the order of the Grey Wardens...." Mays said. It was how she always started her little orientation, looking at all the faces, knowing that some might not make it past the ritual.

"Let Us be off then." She smiles slightly and turned to lead the way when suddenly she felt dizzy "Whats'...." Maya turned to look around but all she could see was Blur of faces "I can't...so tired...Alistair..........

.." She fell upon the floor beneath her with a loud Thud

***

Maya woke up to a strange voice, unfamiliar, her eyes caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure above her.

"Wake Lady Maya...Ah yes, she is coming though.."

Maya opened the lids of her eyes wider, shifting her head from side to side, she looked about her, She was in her room at the Headquarters"uh.." she sighed. "What happened."

"You fainted it seems Lady Maya, You've been out of it for a few days now."the doctor replied.

"A few days?!" Maya sat up just a bit "Oh dear, I need to get up and finish the orientation-"

The doctor placed his hands firmly upon Maya's shoulders, stopping her from moving any further."No M'Lady but I fear I will have to restrict you to the bed for a time until I feel you both have fully eat some of this soup"

Maya looked puzzled as her eyes looked around the room for another sick or ill person "Both of us? So more than one person fainted?"

The doctor removed his hands from her flesh and walk to his bags "Well no, you fainted but I'm sure the baby suffered as well. You shouldn't wear your armor anymore until the birth of your child."

"Baby?!!?!?" Maya looked at her belly then back to the doctor. "Surely their is a misunderstanding, I cannot have children."

The doctor laughed softly as he placed his gadgets into his sack "No Lady, you are with child." he said with a smile. "I have sent word to the king of the new that you are well again and with child, perhaps he can tell your betrothed the-"

"No!" Maya shouted and quickly moved away from the bed, grabbing onto the bed post , she walked as quickly as she could to the window. Shouting with each step "Stop the Messenger!Stop the Messenger!!"

The Messengers was about halfway on his horse until about a dozen or so Wardens pulled him seized him.

The doctor rushed to Maya's side. "Lady, is everything alright?"

"The King is not to know I am with child. In fact, I don't wish many people to know this at all. That is my only request."Maya placed her hand upon the doctors shoulder to get her balance.

The Doctor nodded, "I will let those who need to know, know of it."

Maya smiled"Thank you,Doctor."

Maya was relieved but had no idea Zevran was near the door, listening.

"Not only has he broken her heart, he made a bastard in the process." Zevran slapped his hand upon the wall nearby "Perhaps I should pay a visit to our beloved King.

* * *

Alistair was out in the courtyard taking all his frustration out on the target he missed Maya so, The touch of her hand upon him, her smile, her voice, Her wit. Each hit made him more frustrated and angry."If she choose to not see me again, then perhaps that's how it should be."he dropped his weapon on the ground and covered his saddened face for a moment before He heard Anora on the balcony above.

"All is well Alistair?" Anora said to him. It was the first time she had ever spoke his name. Her golden hair cascaded upon her shoulders, complimenting her blue eyes. She smiled to him slightly as she saw him return the glance.

"Yes..Anora.I am fine."He name slipping from his tongue made him feel ackward."I'm on my way up." he hurriedly ran into the castle and within three minutes time, he was within her bedchambers.

Anora stood before him, hugging the bedpost."Kiss me,Alistair. Kiss the mother to be."

Alistair stood their for a moment, looking upon Anora, She seemed more beautiful than walked three paces before

_I will learn to Love Anora...I have no choice but to...._

He placed his hand around her waist and slowly pulled her close to him . placing his free hand upon her belly "You aren't showing signs of your motherhood, Anora?" He said with a smile.

Anora giggled and placed her hands upon his. "Well all women are different, Alistair." she smiled and looked into his eyes "Make love to me, Alistair. Right now."

Alistair nodded and slowly moved in to kiss his their lips met, Anora moaned softly and wrapped her arms upon his neck pulling him closer, as she welcomed the couch of his hand upon her .Alistairs hands slowly lifted her gown, revealing half of Anoras' naked flesh.

"Yes Alistar," Anora said lustfully, "take me now."

Those words stopped Alistar from continuing. His hands left her body and rested his head upon the bed had entered his thoughts again. The night of his wedding , she spoke similar words to him.

"Alistair are you well?"Anora asked.

"Just fine."He answered.

Just then their was a knock on the door.

"Leave us!"Alistair yelled

"My King someone from the Grey Warden Headquarters is here to speak with you."The voice on the other side replied.

Alistair moved away from Anora "Did they give you their name?"

"They said the would only address you, My King. But It is a Male Elf."

Alistair looked at Anora, she nodded for him to go on.

He exited the room and walking with the Messenger to the visitor in the common Halls.

Alistair approached and realized it was Zevran "Hmmm I'm a bit surprised that you're go on Zevran speak quickly."

"I didn't know you were a busy man, King Alistair."Zevran spoke mildly as he glared at Alistair.

Alistair crossed his arms "Get on with why you wanted to see me Zevran,You interrupted me with my wife."

" I guess its good to see you've moved on so easily.I'm sure your father would be proud to know that his bastard son is following in his footsteps."

Alistair dropped his hands to his side and charged at Zevran, Pushing into the two men began to wrestle and roll about in the guards unsure of weather to pull the King off or not, Watched , though had their weapons drawn in case his life came to danger.

Alistair managed to get one hit in before Zevran shook away from his hold.

"I am nothing like my Father!You know nothing about me, Zevran nor do I care what you think of me."

Zevran wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth"Tell that to the expecting mother of your bastard child then."

Alistair felt a sharp pin in his chest....."Wha-what did you say."

"You heard me, Alistair." Zevran replied, before turning towards the exit

Alistair slowly backed away "Maya..... with child?"

"Leave me." Alistair three guards looked at each other confused "I said leave me!" His shouting echoed through the castle walls.

Alistair backed slowly into the wall,Confused, in was pregnant. But how? The reason Maya chose to have Alistair and Anora wed was so that his bloodline would continue due to Wardens not being able to have children, but their she was, with a child in her womb. His child. And to make matters worse, Anora was expecting as well.

Alistair paced back and forth in the hallway, biting his knuckles as her mumbled to had to do something. But what?

I need to go to her. Weather she wants me at her side or not. I need to know if this is why she left so sudden after that night. I need to know why she left so suddenly

Anora Had been sitting out on the balcony, awaiting Alistair, her fingers combed through her golden locks as she looked out into the Horizon. A knock suddenly broke her gaze. "Enter." She servant girl stepped partially into the room, her head hanging low.

"My Queen, Alistair wanted me to inform you that he would not be back for sometime. He-he said he was going to visit an old friend."

Anora stood up swiftly and began twiddling her fingers nervously."Did he say where or who he was going to see.?"

"No my Queen." The servant replied. "But it is someone of great importance, He took his body guards."

Anora sighed."Good. Perhaps it is Eamon he is going to may leave now."

The servant bowed respectfully and paced backwards out of the room. Anora walked back to her place upon the patio and sighed with relief.


End file.
